Série Black Stars III: Sob o signo do centauro
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Dizem que se começa a morrer no momento em que se nasce. Vivemos juntos, mas, invariavelmente, morreremos sós. Terceiro lugar no I Challenge Angst do Fórum do Grimmauld Place.
1. Obsessão

**1 – Obsessão **

****

**_"The more I search, the more my need  
For you  
The more I bless, the more I bleed  
For you"_**

Dizem que se começa a morrer no momento em que se nasce. E cada dia que se vive é um eterno vir a ser, à espera daquela que levará a todos: a morte. Vivemos juntos, mas, invariavelmente, morreremos sós.

Walburga Black deu à luz seu filho mais novo, e sequer esperava que ele sobrevivesse. Por mais que a parteira o sacudisse, o bebê permanecia inerte, sem deixar que o ar invadisse seus pulmões com o sopro divino da vida. A mãe, no entanto, não olhava para a criança indefesa nos braços de outra mulher. Deixou-se contemplar a visão da chama da vela que repousava sobre a mesa ao lado da cama. Embora sem fixar o foco, observava as sombras bruxuleando com a ligeira corrente que entrava pela fresta de janela aberta. O ar da noite invadia a casa, mas não deixava que o cheiro de sangue e morte se evadisse.

A mulher não transparecia qualquer emoção, a não ser aquelas provocadas pela dor física de dar à luz. Se o filho morresse, era porque não tinha dignidade e força suficientes para ser um sangue puro e fazer parte da mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black, a família que descendia das mais brilhantes e antigas estrelas do céu.

No entanto, a parteira não desistiu. Massageou o peito do pequeno e franzino bebê e realizou a técnica trouxa da respiração boca-a-boca. Com uma ligeira tosse, seguida por um choro um tanto quanto contido, o segundo filho de Walburga anunciava que a foice da morte não o ceifaria. Ao menos, não naquela noite.

Era uma sexta-feira, 13 de dezembro. E, mesmo entre os bruxos, nascer numa sexta-feira 13 não é algo que inspire muita sorte. O pequeno bebê estaria marcado eternamente, nascido sob o signo do centauro. E, embora soubessem de sua ascendência astrológica, ele recebeu o nome de Regulus, uma estrela da constelação de Leão. Porque os Black relembravam nas alcunhas dos filhos a nobreza das estrelas. Não foi diferente com Regulus, embora a ironia transparecesse no nome escolhido pelos pais. O significado não podia ser mais explícito, pois Regulus seria sempre o "pequeno rei" da família.

Desde criança aprendeu que suas vontades eram lei. Tinha tudo o que queria, e se acostumou a não discordar nunca das atitudes da família, fossem elas boas ou más. No limiar da infância inocente, crescia observando os exemplos da rebeldia de seu irmão mais velho, Sirius, que tinha herdado o nome da constelação de Cão Maior. Regulus poderia ter todos os seus desejos satisfeitos pelos pais, mas o que mais ansiava era exatamente o que jamais alcançou.

Desde cedo percebeu que Sirius não gostava dele. No entanto, o esforço de Regulus em fazer com que o irmão o notasse era límpido e fácil de perceber. Os pais diziam que Regulus deveria aprender a _não _ser como Sirius. Tudo o que ele mais queria, no entanto, era acompanhar o espírito de aventura do irmão, meter-se nas mesmas encrencas e confusões. Procurava a companhia de Sirius como quem procura uma golfada de insensatez num lar onde se representa um teatro diário. Ser um Black era fazer parte de uma peça da nobreza, a exaltação suprema do sangue puro. _"Tojours Pur"_, era o que dizia a árvore genealógica na tapeçaria da sala de estar. A árvore na qual os fracos e impuros eram queimados com pontas do charuto de menta de Orion Black.

A infância de Regulus foi solitária e doentia, enquanto Sirius se transformava numa verdadeira obsessão. O pequeno tentava seguir os passos do mais velho, mas as diferenças entre eles eram gritantes e saltavam aos olhos de quem quisesse ver, tanto as psicológicas quanto as físicas. Sirius era forte como um touro, tinha as costas largas de tanto fugir para nadar na lagoa da propriedade vizinha, a pele morena do sol e os cabelos castanhos sempre mais compridos do que deveriam e sem corte. Enquanto olhar para Sirius era ver a alegria e agitação de um menino saudável, Regulus vivia de cama, constantemente assolado por gripes e outras doenças que os médicos sequer conseguiam diagnosticar. Continuava tão franzino como quando era bebê, as orbes fundas das noites marcadas pela insônia. Regulus tinha muitos pesadelos, constantemente protagonizados pelo próprio irmão e seu profundo e recorrente desprezo. Porém, quando Regulus cresceu e começou a entender o que sentia por Sirius, era tarde demais para recuar.

Receber a carta da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts era uma certeza que Regulus carregava dentro de si. Era a herança mágica da família, passada de geração em geração e preservada pelo sangue puro. Era estimulado a realizar magias desde a mais tenra idade, mas, diferente de Sirius, raramente provocava confusões com elas. A magia de Regulus servia como um brinquedo para a família, um teatro que o menino sentia certo tédio em representar.

A única vez em que Regulus fugiu à regra foi no verão anterior à sua ida para Hogwarts. Enfim poderia estar mais perto do irmão, vê-lo todos os dias, conviver com ele, e ansiava ardentemente, dia após dia, por isso. A perspectiva o deliciava, e Regulus chegava a desejar intimamente que o Chapéu Seletor o enviasse para a Grifinória junto com o irmão. Seria a suprema desonra para a família, os dois filhos na casa sórdida e nojenta dos bravos e contestadores. Mas Sirius não estava tão empolgado com a ida do irmão para a mesma escola que ele. Para o mais velho, já bastava que convivessem durante as férias. Para o mais novo, o desprezo crescente gerava a cada dia um novo ímpeto de ser notado e, conseqüentemente, renovava a obsessão.

Sendo assim, Sirius ignorava as investidas e tentativas de aproximação de Regulus, intensificadas com a proximidade da data em que o trem levaria ambos para o mesmo Castelo e os obrigaria a conviver durante todo o ano sob o mesmo teto. Irritado por ver que Sirius não o notava, Regulus conseguiu derrubar o castiçal que descansava sobre uma prateleira, bem no momento em que o irmão passava logo abaixo dela, em um dia qualquer na hora do jantar. Era um momento sagrado para a família Black, que sempre exigia que seus filhos estivessem asseados e reunidos à hora da refeição. Mais uma parte do teatro que eram obrigados a representar.

Deitado no chão, banhado em sangue e rodeado pelos familiares, Sirius encarou Regulus, um olhar profundo, gelado e cheio de desprezo, enquanto os orbes azulados de Regulus também permaneciam fixos no irmão. Era como se houvesse entre eles um enorme desfiladeiro, separando os sentimentos conflitantes entre ambos. As batidas do coração de Regulus se faziam ouvir por toda a casa, ecoando nos ouvidos da família, ele tinha certeza.

O "pequeno rei" se corroeu de culpa por horas a fio, até que o curandeiro chamado às pressas abandonou o quarto de Sirius. Regulus conseguiu entrar, os passos vacilantes e o corpo trêmulo coberto de suores frios. Encontrou o irmão adormecido, uma enorme bandagem amarelada e empapada de sangue lhe cobrindo grande parte da cabeça.

Sem ter os pais por perto, Regulus se sentou na cama cheia de cobertores que cobriam o corpo de Sirius. Olhou para si mesmo, os braços muito magros e pálidos. Depois, fixou os olhos negros e cansados nas bochechas coradas do irmão um ano mais velho, observando uma rala e fina penugem que já começava a despontar. Sem pensar direito no que fazia, os dedos finos avançaram para o rosto do irmão, desejosos de poder tocá-lo, sentir o sangue quente que lhe corava as bochechas e, mesmo após um acidente como aquele, ainda lhe deixava com um aspecto muito mais saudável e bonito que o do próprio Regulus. Olhando-se no espelho diante da cama, o "pequeno rei" só via a imagem daquilo que queria ser e não o era: Sirius. Observando a fundo a sua própria alma, Regulus desejava de todo o coração que pudesse ser notado pela única pessoa que não vivia uma vida de aparências, a única pessoa verdadeira daquela família. O único que seria sempre o objeto de seu mais velado amor.

Regulus deteve o movimento a centímetros dos cabelos fartos de Sirius quando este abriu os olhos para encará-lo mais uma vez naquela noite. Intenso e cruel, Regulus viu ódio no olhar do irmão. Assustado, ele se afastou, enquanto a voz de Sirius, ainda enfraquecida pelo ferimento, mas não menos cruel, ecoou pelo quarto de teto alto:

- Saia daqui, aberração – os olhos de Sirius brilhavam, furiosos. – Não pense jamais em tocar em mim, senão eu te mato, eu juro!

Os olhos de Regulus se encheram de lágrimas sem que ele pudesse contê-las. A visão não anuviou o rosto contraído de Sirius, que continuava a encará-lo como se pudesse amaldiçoar o próprio irmão apenas por tentar tocá-lo. Regulus virou o rosto para esconder o choro e abandonou o quarto, as lágrimas escorrendo como se fossem afogá-lo num mar de sal e dor. Sirius nunca se preocupou em medir suas atitudes em relação a Regulus. Ninguém jamais poderia compreender o que significava ter um irmão como Sirius. O preconceito que nutria por todos os membros da maldita _"Tojours Pur"_ não permitia que o mais velho ao menos notasse os sentimentos sinceros que o mais novo nutria por ele. Mas o desprezo não diminuía a ânsia do "pequeno rei" em conquistar míseras gotas de atenção de Sirius, como o faria por toda a sua breve vida. Regulus andaria atrás de migalhas do irmão e negaria a sua própria existência. E faria isso mesmo enquanto estivessem distantes um do outro, quando os caminhos opostos escolhidos por ambos os separassem nessa vida.


	2. Frustração

**2 – Frustração**

_**"See me  
And if my face becomes sincere  
Beware"**_

O trem de Hogwarts deixou a Estação de Kings Cross numa tarde ensolarada de verão. A capa negra que Regulus usava tentava, em vão, espantar a febre que se instalava em seu coração e demonstrava mais um indício de sua pouca saúde. A mãe orientou para que Sirius tomasse conta do pequeno, não deixando que ele retirasse a vestimenta, mesmo sob o sol. No entanto, ao adentrar o trem que os levaria para o Castelo, Sirius rapidamente se encontrou com sua corja de amigos, que Regulus aprenderia rapidamente a odiar.

Potter era desprezível, os óculos de aro grosso quase escondendo o rosto, e a mania de bagunçar os cabelos já naturalmente despenteados. No futuro, seria jogador de quadribol pela Grifinória, e Regulus o enfrentaria muitas vezes pela captura do pomo, perdendo em quase todas elas. Potter tinha o corpo atlético que Regulus jamais poderia alcançar. Era de sorriso fácil e humor sarcástico, aparência muito diferente do semblante tristonho que Regulus insistia em carregar. Era o parceiro de Sirius, inclusive nas detenções.

Pettigrew era a imagem perfeita do idiota, que seguia os amigos bacanas para tentar, em vão, se assemelhar a eles. Sua aparência desajeitada não deveria inspirar em Regulus qualquer sentimento de aversão, mas o fato de ter Sirius por perto já era o bastante para que o "pequeno rei" o odiasse.

Mas na maior parte do tempo a alma corrompida de ciúmes de Regulus só conseguia enxergar os cabelos castanhos claros de Remus Lupin, que reluziam como ouro diante do sol de verão. Lupin é que tinha sempre os cuidados de Sirius. Lupin é que era especial. Lupin é que sorria com timidez e reprovava as atitudes de Sirius quando este aprontava alguma coisa. Lupin é que seria o objeto do ódio cego de Regulus enquanto estivessem em Hogwarts, e também fora dela.

O desejo de Regulus ao atravessar o lago rumo à Cerimônia de Abertura daquele ano era apenas ser selecionado para a Grifinória. Nada mais importava. Ele não pensava nos pais, na família, na desonra e no maldito sangue puro. Queria apenas estar próximo de Sirius, tirar-lhe do convívio do maldito Lupin, do rapaz de cabelos claros e olhos amendoados que sorria como uma mulher. Enquanto todos observavam encantados a Lula Gigante esticar seus tentáculos sobre uma das embarcações, Regulus enxugava o suor da testa e se abraçava ainda mais à capa negra que o cobria, deixando-se esconder do mundo enquanto sua mente passeava pelos recônditos perdidos de sua infância. Queria apenas que Sirius o notasse! Que diabos podia haver de errado em querer a atenção do irmão para si? No entanto, ele compreendia que era muito mais que apenas atenção o que desejava de Sirius. Ele queria o irmão para si, desejava protegê-lo de qualquer intervenção do mundo externo e conservá-lo numa redoma de vidro como um bibelô, a imagem da perfeição nos traços morenos e na pele corada, e em toda a coragem que nele explodia, ao invés de em si mesmo. Regulus invejava a rebeldia de Sirius porque era fraco demais para questionar as crenças de sua família.

O "pequeno rei" se sentia capaz de gritar de frustração quando colocou o maldito Chapéu Seletor velho e esfiapado na cabeça. O adorno quase engoliu o franzino Black, enquanto todos esperavam que ele fosse enviado para a Sonserina. Mas o Chapéu parecia indeciso e tratava uma batalha mental com o menino. Regulus murmurava, tentando se concentrar, como se assim pudesse mudar a decisão do Chapéu:

_"Grifinória... Grifinória... Grifinória..."_

_"Hummm_– a voz enfadonha do Chapéu ecoou dentro da cabeça de Regulus. – _Há algo de errado com você. É um Black, em toda a pureza de sangue, e, pelo que posso perceber, tem todas as características necessárias e exigidas para fazer parte desta família. Por que quer ir para a Grifinória, meu rapaz"?_

_"Quero ficar perto do meu irmão, quero ficar perto do meu irmão"_ – Regulus repetia, mentalmente, enquanto franzia o cenho e tiritava ligeiramente de frio e nervoso diante de toda a Escola.

"Sirius Black" 

O Chapéu mentalizou o nome do irmão de Regulus e em seguida se calou, como se estivesse se certificando do parentesco de ambos ao buscar informações nos cantos mais obscuros do cérebro do menino. Lembranças de uma infância de desprezo e dor invadiram os pensamentos de Regulus, fazendo com que ele arfasse ligeiramente. Sua vida de obsessão e frustração diante dos sentimentos que nutria por Sirius desfilou diante de seus olhos como se fosse um sonho ruim do qual não se consegue acordar. Em alguns segundos, que pareceram séculos para o ansioso "pequeno rei", o objeto encantado suspirou e voltou a falar na mente do rapaz, parecendo denotar um certo pesar na voz:

"...Mas ele tem o coração grifinório, a coragem estalando no sangue e a vontade de subverter. Você, Regulus, sempre seguiu as regras da família. É um verdadeiro Black e só posso mandá-lo para a..."

- SONSERINA!

O rosto de Regulus se contraiu de fúria enquanto a mesa da Serpente explodia em palmas por poder contar com mais um nobre de sangue puro para a Casa. Quando o professor de Transfiguração e responsável pela cerimônia, Alvo Dumbledore, retirou o Chapéu, engoliu o sorriso que trazia no rosto. O menino não foi capaz de notar a atitude de Dumbledore, pois a febre havia invadido seus sentidos. A última coisa de que Regulus se lembrava, antes de desmaiar, era de ter encarado o irmão, que sorria diante dos amigos e claramente dizia, com a voz cheia de desdém, enquanto sustentava o olhar do pequeno rei como parecia sentir prazer em fazer para humilhá-lo:

- Tão Black quanto qualquer um da família. Sou a única exceção, é claro!

Era como se a voz de Sirius fosse a única coisa que pudesse ser ouvida num raio de quilômetros. E feria como um punhal.

Regulus amanheceu em seu primeiro dia de aula na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts, aos cuidados da enfermeira Pomfrey, a jovem curandeira que assumira recentemente o cargo deixado pela mãe. Enquanto engolia uma poção de aspecto pegajoso e gosto ruim, pensava que jamais poderia se livrar da febre que Sirius despertava nele, mesmo que usasse a capa mais grossa do mundo, mesmo que mergulhasse até a cabeça numa banheira de gelo e se deixasse ficar por lá eternamente.


	3. Raiva

**3- Raiva**

**_"Hear me  
And if I close my mind in fear  
Please pry it open"_**

Logo Regulus descobriria que fazer parte da Sonserina era como assinar um atestado de fidelidade ao Lorde das Trevas. Poucos membros da casa das Serpentes não escolhiam seguir o caminho da magia negra, pois viam suas mais altas ambições serem satisfeitas pela franca ascensão do poder D_aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_. Regulus sabia, no entanto, que Sirius iria exatamente na direção oposta àquela que ele fatalmente se encaminhava. As férias de verão da família Black eram marcadas por intensas discussões sobre o futuro do filho mais velho, e as más companhias com as quais ele insistia em andar. Muitas vezes Sirius avisou que abandonaria o lar e moraria com os Potter. A mãe e o pai não acreditavam. Apenas Regulus tinha certeza que esse dia chegaria, talvez mais rápido do que seu coração desejava. As areias do tempo corriam velozes, e os dois irmãos andavam por caminhos cada vez mais opostos.

No fim do quarto ano de Regulus em Hogwarts, o menino já se destacava positivamente nos estudos. Passava longos períodos na biblioteca, rodeado de livros, tentando, em vão, suprir a angustiosa solidão que sentia. Não que Regulus não tivesse companhia, pois se arranjara com alguns garotos da Sonserina, que começavam a comentar sobre as meninas e adoravam falar sobre a lealdade às trevas e o quanto o sangue puro era o que realmente importava no mundo bruxo. Não, a solidão de Regulus era pior, era causada por ele mesmo e sem chances de findar. O fato de ter Sirius tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe, só intensificava a sensação de abandono que o "pequeno rei" sentia dentro de si.

Para se auto-desafiar, Regulus costumava burlar as regras da biblioteca e retirar de lá alguns livros da área restrita. Primeiro, ele queria provar que poderia ser tão corajoso quanto Sirius, mesmo que o ato de roubar livros na biblioteca não fosse algo que representasse, de fato, um perigo. Segundo, porque era por meio das publicações, na maioria das vezes sobre magia negra, que deixava a mente viajar, descobrindo novos mundos sem sair do mesmo de sempre, daquele que o oprimia constantemente. Regulus transformou os livros no seu ópio, e era com eles que tentava aliviar sua raiva muda por ser desprezado.

Muitas vezes suas leituras eram realizadas fora das masmorras onde ficavam os aposentos da Sonserina. Nos momentos de insônia, esgueirava-se pelos corredores de Hogwarts até alcançar os jardins, fugindo da vigilância incômoda do zelador Filch. Mas, na maioria das vezes, o velho aborto estava ocupado em perseguir um dos desprezíveis Marotos, a forma como os amigos de Sirius costumavam se intitular e que já era conhecida de grande parte da Escola como sinônimo de confusão. Regulus odiava a fama do irmão, pois o fazia passar despercebido. Embora, a única atenção que ansiava de verdade fosse a do próprio Sirius.

Aquela era uma noite particularmente bela. Um vento pouco gelado balançava suavemente as folhas das árvores, e a lua cheia brilhava imponente no céu carregado de estrelas. Algumas nuvens maculavam a clareza da noite, mas nada que lhe pudesse tirar a beleza enigmática. Depois de observar o céu demoradamente pela janela do dormitório, Regulus tomou para si um dos livros furtados da biblioteca e vestiu a capa. Saiu pé ante pé das masmorras e, com um feitiço para abrir portas, alcançou os jardins de Hogwarts sem que fosse incomodado. A noite no Castelo estava calma, os alunos descansavam, preparando-se para a semana de provas que começaria na manhã seguinte.

Apenas Regulus era incapaz de adormecer. Saiu com o desejo de encontrar os Marotos aprontando pelos corredores, talvez esbarrar silenciosamente em Sirius. Ele se esconderia em alguma sombra produzida pelas estátuas espalhadas pela escola e, dali, poderia observá-lo e remoer a sua raiva. Podia quase sentir de longe o movimento de seus cabelos, tocar em pensamento o rosto corado e a barba quase sempre por fazer, encarar o corpo bem feito e delineado, que se tornava mais e mais alto e forte a cada dia. Regulus se sentia cada vez menor diante de Sirius. Cada vez menos que o irmão, que tinha o sangue igual ao dele, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, era-lhe tão antagônico.

Ao alcançar o jardim, fechou os olhos e deixou que o vento suave despenteasse seus cabelos finos e lisos. Eram tão diferentes dos de Sirius, mais grosso e volumoso, mais rebelde como só ele poderia ser. Os cabelos de Regulus caíam pela face, cobrindo-lhe parte dela, enquanto os de Sirius descansavam sobre a cabeça como se fossem uma moldura para o rosto bem desenhado. E, a cada dia que passava, era esse mesmo traço belo do irmão que aumentava o desespero de sua alma.

O "pequeno rei" alcançou a sombra de uma árvore próxima ao Salgueiro Lutador, plantado ali um ano antes de ele chegar a Hogwarts, pelo que sabia. Ninguém ousava se aproximar demais da árvore, capaz de golpear qualquer um que estivesse por perto. Mas aquele tronco que Regulus escolheu como apoio para suas leituras era longe o suficiente para não ser alcançado pelo Salgueiro, mas perto o bastante para manter longe qualquer um que pudesse incomodá-lo.

Ajeitou a grama com os pés antes de se sentar. Em seguida, acendeu uma pequena luz na ponta da varinha e abriu numa página qualquer o livro intitulado "_Ascensão das Artes das Trevas: até onde você está disposto a ir?"_. O exemplar estava bastante usado, e agora não voltaria mais para a biblioteca para que fosse manuseado. Deveria ser um livro muito antigo, mas também perigoso, pois estava escondido atrás de outros numa prateleira empoeirada, no fundo da área restrita da biblioteca. Como se tivesse sido depositado ali por alguém que precisasse se livrar dele.

O topo da página escolhida trazia uma palavra que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar: horcrux. Interessado, o menino começou a ler com os olhos ávidos, ficando cada vez mais impressionado com aquilo que começava a conhecer. No entanto, um movimento próximo à orla da Floresta Proibida lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo com que, instintivamente, fechasse o livro e o guardasse sob a capa, o coração pulando no peito. Apagou a luz da varinha e ficou observando quem poderia estar fora da cama naquele momento. Enxergou vultos, mas não conseguiu identificar de quem se tratavam.

Com a curiosidade aguçada, vestiu o capuz e, acostumado a pisar em silêncio como uma serpente que prepara o bote, esgueirou-se em direção a eles. Quando chegou mais perto, viu que um pálido Lupin era conduzido pela enfermeira Pomfrey diretamente para o Salgueiro Lutador. Do local privilegiado onde se encontrava, podia ver que Sirius, Potter e Pettigrew se escondiam atrás de algumas árvores e observavam a cena. Quando a curandeira se aproximou da árvore, no entanto, algumas nuvens que recobriam a lua cheia se dissiparam, deixando que o brilhante astro iluminasse os terrenos de Hogwarts em toda a sua magnitude. O corpo de Regulus se arrepiou de medo quando um uivo macabro e assustador se fez ouvir, seguido de um novo ímpeto por parte da enfermeira para que Lupin entrasse numa espécie de buraco próximo à raiz do Salgueiro. Depois de conduzir o rapaz para lá, um local que Regulus logo imaginou que fosse uma passagem secreta para algum esconderijo, Pomfrey correu para o castelo às pressas, parecendo bastante contrariada por ter que se submeter a esse tipo de missão.

Regulus sentiu o medo invadir seu coração quando percebeu que Sirius e os amigos se dirigiam para o mesmo local onde antes a enfermeira abandonou Lupin. Aquele uivo não podia significar nada além de que o garoto era um lobisomem. Isso explicava os sumiços mensais do menino, e também o cuidado que Sirius dispensava a ele, e que causava tanta raiva e ciúmes em Regulus. Ao perceber que o irmão seguia diretamente para a morte certa, ao menos na mente de Regulus, ele correu ao seu encontro sem sequer pensar nas conseqüências.

Tocou o braço de Sirius quando este já se virava, parecendo notar que estava sendo seguido. Ao ver de quem se tratava, Sirius lançou ao irmão um olhar do mais puro desprezo, questionando em seguida:

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar enfurnado nas gélidas masmorras, junto com as outras serpentes do Castelo, não é mesmo?

Sirius procurou o apoio dos dois amigos, que riram. Mas ele ficou imediatamente sério quando voltou a se dirigir a Regulus, que continuava em silêncio, segurando com firmeza o livro sob a capa até que os nós dos dedos esbranquiçassem:

- Volte para a cama, Regulus. Aqui não é lugar para você.

- Eu... eu não vou deixar que você entre... aí!

Regulus se amaldiçoou intimamente por ter gaguejado. A voz saíra ridícula, como se ele fosse uma criança tentando dar ordens para um homem mais velho e já dono de seus próprios atos. Sirius riu, uma gargalhada amargurada que deixava as duas fileiras de dentes brancos e perfeitos completamente à mostra, os lábios avermelhados chamando a atenção do "pequeno rei", como se fossem um tesouro inalcançável em uma ilha perdida. Regulus se sentia o próprio pirata em busca do ouro amaldiçoado que jamais seria seu. Ao menos precisava defender sua riqueza das mãos daquele imundo mestiço que trucidaria com qualquer coisa que lhe aparecesse pela frente. E a lembrança do uivo gelou o sangue de Regulus mais uma vez, antes que Sirius se recuperasse das gargalhadas e voltasse a falar, as palavras penetrando na carne de Regulus como espadas afiadas, dilacerando, machucando:

- Você não vai deixar que eu entre? – ele frisou, como se estivesse saboreando a fala do irmão, para desdenhar melhor. – E quem você acha que é para me proibir de fazer algo? Inspirou-se no papai e na mamãe para me vigiar? Vá para a cama, moleque, volte para o lugar de onde você nunca deveria sair, como o eterno doente que é. Sua presença me dá vontade de vomitar, porque você é tão absurdamente Black quanto nossos pais.

Magoado, Regulus ainda tentou insistir:

- Mas ele é um lobisomem, Sirius! Vai matar você!

- Eu comecei a morrer no dia em que nasci sob o teto da nossa maldita família, Regulus. No dia em que nossa mãe me colocou no mundo. Mas agora eu tenho a chance de viver, porque encontrei gente que vale a pena, que não são como os Black. Vá, esqueça que eu existo e não incomodarei você.

Regulus ainda estava preocupado, porém não tinha mais argumentos para convencer o irmão. Apenas disse, de cabeça baixa, a raiva e a tristeza transbordando em meio às palavras:

- Você é incapaz de entender o que eu sinto, Sirius. Um dia você vai se arrepender da maneira como me tratou a vida inteira.

- Um dia pode demorar demais para chegar. Vá logo, saia daqui! Precisamos cuidar de Remus – ordenou Sirius, a voz transparecendo preocupação em relação ao amigo transformado em lobisomem.

E foi exatamente essa preocupação que fez com que Regulus saísse dali pisando duro, sem se preocupar em se esgueirar pelos corredores para voltar ao dormitório. Desejava até que Filch o encontrasse e pudesse torturá-lo um pouco antes que ele voltasse para o salão comunal da Sonserina. Nenhuma dor física poderia ser maior que o desprezo de Sirius. E esse era um fardo que Regulus levaria para o resto da vida.

Naquele dia, o "pequeno rei" se deu conta de que começava a morrer.


	4. Arrependimento

**4 – Arrependimento**

_**"Save me  
And when you see me strut  
Remind me of what left this outlaw torn"**_

Ser regido pelo centauro é ser um eterno inconstante, um desafiador dos princípios, sempre em busca da verdade que o levará a trilhar o seu caminho. O centauro é o simbolismo da procura do sentido da vida, nem sempre algo fácil de encontrar. Metade homem, metade cavalo, o centauro representa a dualidade, a união do humano com a força do animal. É a briga cósmica da racionalidade do homem contra os desejos quase inconfessáveis da pele do animal. O homem sob o signo do centauro vive eternamente a angústia de não ser nem um, nem outro.

Como o centauro, Regulus escolheu o alvo de suas flechas. Primeiro, tentou, em vão, atingir Sirius com suas crenças, ideologias e sentimentos. Ao se ver derrotado, humilhado e subjugado, acreditou que seu fardo seria carregar o destino de ser só. Todos que encontrasse em sua vida seriam pérfidos, mentirosos e falsos. Ao se dar conta disso, lágrimas vieram aos olhos do "pequeno rei", porque o ser humano sempre chora a morte das ilusões com a mesma mágoa com que chora os próprios mortos.

E, como se pudesse matar Sirius com seus atos, procurou o que julgava que poderia ser mais oposto, mais antagônico à personalidade do irmão que tanto amava. Encontrou nas Artes das Trevas aquilo que procurava para desafiá-lo, sem saber que ali também encontraria a sua própria ruína.

Quando concluiu os estudos em Hogwarts, foi fácil se alistar nas fileiras do Lorde das Trevas. Sua prima Bellatrix e o marido, Rodolphus Lestrange, já estavam metidos até o pescoço na defesa da supremacia do sangue puro. Bastou que Regulus manifestasse um ligeiro interesse, incentivado pelos próprios pais, para que fosse conduzido ao seu destino negro e sem volta.

Ao ser apresentado ao Lorde das Trevas e receber a Marca Negra de seus seguidores, Regulus sentiu um misto de admiração e medo, que logo se transformaria numa nova obsessão. A caveira que cuspia a serpente rodopiou no ar por alguns instantes, enquanto os olhos de Regulus se fixavam além dela, para a expressão quase ofídica daquele homem, que já tinha pouco de humano naquela época e era absolutamente sem sentimentos. Ao ser queimado pelo fogo, sentiu que a morte se aproximava montada num corcel alado de maneira veloz, ceifando, arrasando, levando todos que ousassem se interpor entre seu objetivo real e definitivo: a vida do "pequeno rei".

- Você é fraco, Regulus.

O Lorde insistia nisso, assim como o próprio Sirius. A dor da comparação era algo que Regulus não queria, nem podia, suportar. Mas agüentava calado tudo o que vinha dele, porque o Mestre era a força, o poder, a imortalidade que o próprio Regulus sabia que jamais poderia alcançar. Regulus nutria a saudade que sentia de Sirius se afundando no desprezo do Lorde, como se, na realidade, a dor pudesse apagar o fato de que ainda o amava.

- Eu me interesso por esse livro, Regulus. Dê para mim.

Ao saber que a antiga publicação furtada da biblioteca de Hogwarts era de extrema utilidade para os ideais de imortalidade do Lorde, Regulus não hesitou em entregá-lo. Sentia quase um prazer físico ao saber que satisfazia alguém, que era capaz de ser o responsável por aquilo que transformaria aquele homem num dos maiores bruxos das trevas de todos os tempos. Diante dele, Regulus perdia o ar e a fala, suplicando silenciosamente com os olhos por um mísero grão de atenção, da mesma forma como fizera com Sirius.

- Tenho uma missão para você, Regulus. Você deve torturar. Se não conseguir as informações, mate-os.

De fato, Regulus jamais esquecera o irmão. Lutava contra ele todas as noites em seus mais sombrios pesadelos. Quanto mais desejava matá-lo, esquecido de qualquer princípio ou valor moral, mais queria poder encontrá-lo, tomá-lo em seus braços e guardá-lo de todo o mal que ele mesmo ajudava a instalar. Enquanto Regulus matava, torturava e incapacitava em nome do Lorde, procurava em cada rosto e resto de sopro de vida os mesmos olhos que sempre procurou na infância, a mesma atenção que nunca fora para ele dispensada. Depois, chorava baixinho e escondido, arrependido das perdas que causava, pois via em cada uma delas a queda de Sirius e sentia que dava um passo a mais para seu próprio fim.

- Você falhou de novo, Regulus. Não honra o nome que carrega.

Começou a se cansar de seguir os ideais nos quais não acreditava. Seu exemplo de pureza do sangue estava dentro da própria casa, o teatro diário que os Black representavam. O desprezo do Lorde crescia a cada novo erro de Regulus, e ele se sentia oprimido, encarando a morte dia após dia. Estava arrependido e cansado de negar. Os novos sentimentos davam a ele um rumo para seguir, e mais força para mudar. Inspirava-se em Sirius para, ao menos uma vez na vida, ter a maldita coragem de transgredir.

Foi assim, pensando no irmão, que Regulus caminhou para a própria morte ao tentar destruir uma parte da alma de seu mestre. Podia ser fraco, vil e covarde, mas jamais seria burro. Sabia o que o Lorde das Trevas havia feito para alcançar a imortalidade, afinal, ele mesmo havia contribuído para isso. Mas não queria mais jogar o jogo sujo e perigoso do Mestre. Estava cansado de satisfazer seus desejos e não receber o mínimo de reconhecimento por parte dele. Era a inconstância do centauro gritando para que se movesse em seu íntimo. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que era seu destino, o lago negro que o afogaria nas mágoas e arrependimentos e que o levaria além do túmulo. Carregava a marca de ser um eterno derrotado. Levava consigo a mente e o coração de alguém que já nasceu vencido.

Não foi fácil descobrir onde o mestre guardava aquele fragmento de alma. Regulus pesquisou, conversou com pessoas de todos os tipos, bruxos e trouxas. Tudo no mais completo e absoluto segredo. Enquanto o Lorde acreditava que ele estava cumprindo suas missões, o "pequeno rei" usava seu tempo longe das vistas do Mestre para o apunhalar pelas costas. Até que o mestre pediu Kreacher, o elfo doméstico da família Black, emprestado. Fácil assim. O elfo prestaria o grande e último serviço a seu tão adorado mestre.

O barquinho de madeira balançava na água negra, movendo-se magicamente enquanto a luminosidade da varinha mostrava os corpos que habitavam as profundezas daquele lago. Kreacher o acompanhava, os dedinhos muito finos presos à borda da embarcação com uma força exagerada de quem está com medo. Regulus, no entanto, estava vazio de emoções. Da mesma forma como sua mãe estivera momentos depois de seu nascimento, quando parecia que ele não sobreviveria ao difícil fardo de vir ao mundo. Mas o "pequeno rei" sabia que já tinha permanecido por tempo demais naquele corpo. Estava na hora de se libertar da dor. E nada melhor que morrer por algo que ele julgava nobre. Era a força do centauro falando mais alto dentro de seu coração.

Sirius saberia que ele fez o possível para ser notado, saberia que ele buscara sempre seguir aquilo que o coração mandava. Se o abandonou, se escolheu seguir o lado das sombras enquanto o irmão caminhava para a luz, foi apenas para desafiá-lo. Apenas mais um jeito estúpido e idiota de tentar chamar a atenção para si. Regulus jamais amaria ninguém na vida como havia amado Sirius. E, por isso, precisava destruir o seu mestre. Porque ao olhar para o Lorde das Trevas, lembrava-se todos os dias do motivo que o fazia estar ao lado dele. O motivo era um só: Sirius. E era por ele, e em nome dele que Regulus morreria. Para que ele pudesse viver.

_Ao Lorde das Trevas_

Sei que há muito estarei morto quando ler isto, mas quero que saiba que fui eu quem descobriu o seu segredo. Roubei a horcrux verdadeira e pretendo destruí-la assim que puder. Enfrento a morte na esperança de que, quando você encontrar um adversário à altura, terá se tornado outra vez mortal.

_R.A.B._

Ao retirar a corrente de ouro do bolso, observou o pingente pender e balançar diante dos olhos vidrados de Kreacher. Abriu-o e depositou o fragmento de pergaminho com o bilhete no lugar onde deveria ficar o retrato. Em seguida, com um aceno de varinha, conjurou então uma taça e dirigiu suas últimas ordens ao elfo:

- Não me deixe parar de beber. E, quando eu terminar, deixe-me aqui. Você deverá substituir o medalhão que eu te entregarei depois que beber por este aqui e guardar o verdadeiro em um local seguro, onde jamais será encontrado.

Kreacher murmurou palavras de concordância e devoção ao seu eterno mestre, enquanto Regulus se concentrava em tomar o primeiro gole da poção. Ele sabia que, em breve, os Inferis do lago o fariam realizar seu encontro fatal. Aquele que marcou com a morte desde o dia em que nasceu sob o signo do centauro.

**_Eu, filho do carbono e do amoníaco,  
Monstro de escuridão e rutilância,  
Sofro, desde a epigênesis da infância,  
A influência má dos signos do zodíaco._**

**_Profundissimamente hipocondríaco,  
Este ambiente me causa repugnância...  
Sobe-me à boca uma ânsia análoga à ânsia  
Que se escapa da boca de um cardíaco._**

**_Já o verme — este operário das ruínas —  
Que o sangue podre das carnificinas  
Come, e à vida em geral declara guerra,_**

**_Anda a espreitar meus olhos para roê-los,  
E há de deixar-me apenas os cabelos,  
Na frialdade inorgânica da terra!_**


End file.
